A number of fluorinated compounds are known in the art and widely used in a variety of fields of application. There is a need for an intermediate from which various fluorinated compounds can be synthesized.
Also, room temperature vulcanizable (RTV) silicone rubber compositions are known in the art. Most RTV compositions have problems of metal corrosion, poor shelf stability, discoloration, and retarded curing under acidic conditions. There is a need for RTV silicon rubber compositions which have overcome these problems and are useful as sealants, coatings and adhesives.